Blunderbuss
The Blunderbuss is a new weapon that fires a spread of bullets. It is the game's answer to mid-range warfare, in that it shoots pellets that travel about mid-range. This weapon is basically a medieval shotgun. In appearance, the weapon has a conical shape and a grenade launcher feel to it. The Blunderbuss, kinda like other loot, has a trait in that it is found as loot in dungeons and various structures at about 1 in 18 chests. The gun is sometimes enchanted for the benefit of the user. The weapon is never able to be crafted, but the blunderbuss's bullets can, as you prepare 4 paper in a diamond shape with 2 gunpowder in the bottom left and right corners, along with 1 iron nugget in the middle. This recipe makes 5 bullets for the player to use. The gun and the bullets can be bought as well: The gun is worth about 20-23 emeralds, and the bullets are worth 1 emerald per 2-3 bullets. The blunderbuss and it's bullet can be bought from Weapon Smiths as a final tier trade, along with the Arquebus and Musket, 2 other firearms that will perform long-range warfare. The gun is sometimes enchanted for your benefit, kinda like when it is found as loot. Blunderbusses, unlike arquebuses and muskets, do not cause the player to slow down when they wield it, as the weapon is lighter that those rifles. This gives it a more functional use in combat as it can be used for spraying and paying. The blunderbuss is loaded with right click for about 2 seconds. Then 3-4 small black pellets are fired out, each dealing about 1.5 hearts of damage. The weapon is unique in that each bullet is fired in a circular fashion, and the radius of the circle is about 2 blocks. The pellets travel about 50 blocks in their range. Each pellet can punch shields but not disable them, so it has a useful nature in mid range warfare, however not all bullets may hit your target. There are enchantments that affect the performance of the weapon: Shock: This enchantment allows the player to have a 1 in 6 chance per shot, or in other words, when any pellet hits the target, to summon a lightning bolt on the enemy, dealing the same amount of damage as if lightning hit them. The bonus can only happen once, so additional pellets can't create more bolts. The lightning can affect other enemies near it. This is a treasure enchantment. Hunt: Become a hunter today! This allows the weapon to deal an increase in total damage towards animal mobs (include cows, pigs, wolves, rabbits, polar bears etc.) This increase is equivalent to 0.5 hearts of damage. It goes to level 2. Smoke: On impact, shots have a 1 in 4 chance to leave a small 1 block cloud that hovers in the air, dealing blindness 1 for 2 seconds. Only one pellet can cause the cloud; addition pellets don't make more of them. This means if bullets don't hit, they can still affect your enemies. Level 2 makes the cloud last 3 seconds total. Clank: Clank causes the pellets to ignore 2 armor points per level, but no damage is increased. This allows the player to deal with armored foes, especially in the case of players. Goes to level 2. Reload: Causes the player to load the Blunderbuss 0.5 seconds faster. This allows the player to deal with enemies quickly and this useful enchantment goes to level 1. Stay Back: If a pellet hits the target, the entity is knocked back about 2 blocks back, but it doesn't increase with additional pellets hitting it, so the bonus applies just once to balance it. Goes to level 2 The Blunderbuss has 400 durability. It can be repaired with iron ingots and enchanted with Mending and Unbreaking. * Category:Objectiveinsight Category:Item Category:Weapon